


Renegades

by videogamedoc87



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bottom!Jay, But fluffy too, Dom/sub, Ha!, M/M, Rough Sex, So I made one, Stupid pairing tags, Top!Harrison, We need a new one for NON Eobard Wells, this is angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogamedoc87/pseuds/videogamedoc87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The in-between moments are the ones Jay misses the most</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renegades

**Author's Note:**

> Started this as a drabble challenge on tumblr. It got away from me...this is just straight smut. There's no other way to describe it.

Jay was angry, his speed gone, his arch nemesis on the hunt for his new friend and to top it all off, his ex was here. He strode angrily out of the cortex and made it three turns before collapsing to the floor. The flood of emotions he’d been feeling since Caitlin told him about Harrison finally broke free and he sobbed quietly. What sucked was he still looked amazing. Even in that godawful hoodie. The one that had belonged to Jay before he’d gotten his speed. When he and Harrison and Jesse were a happy family.

Footsteps sounded and he wiped furiously at his eyes before standing up quickly. Barry came around the corner, worry etched on his features. “Hey, Jay are you ok?” Jay laughed wryly. “No, kid, I’m not ok. But it’s nothing you can fix. It’s all on me. And Har..I mean Dr. Wells. It goes back to long before metas and Zoom.” Barry nodded, looking very unsure but he clapped Jay on the shoulder and left him. Sighing heavily, Jay left S.T.A.R. Labs and was headed towards the apartment he was leasing. It took about three blocks for him to realize he was being followed, ducking into an alley he managed to nab his stalker and wasn’t surprised to see Harrison.

“Following me now Harrison? Have you stooped so low?” Jay whispered dangerously, his arm at the older man’s throat. “He has Jesse,” Harrison whispered, his voice quiet and sad. Jay released him immediately and stumbled against the opposite wall of the alley. “What?” he asked, not wanting to believe it. “He took her Jay. He took our daughter, and he won’t give her back unless I kill you and Barry or if I manage to get Barry to get rid of Zoom. Now do you see? I’m responsible! ME! If not for my mistakes, she would be safe,” he trailed off and looked up at the taller man. “And we would still be together. I miss you Jay.”

It was the sincerity in Harrison’s voice that spurred Jay to action. He stepped away from the wall and crowded the smaller man against the wall behind him. “I’m so sorry Harrison. We both know we played our parts. But I have missed you. So much.” Jay leaned in to kiss Harrison, their lips meeting softly at first, but the kiss quickly escalated. “God, Jay” Harrison moaned out. Jay pushed a thigh between the smaller man’s legs and groaned as it brushed Harrison’s erection.

“Harrison. Fuck, Harrison. Come on. My apartment isn't much farther. And I think we're both too old to be fucking in an alley,” Jay grinned and tugged at Harrison’s hand. A matching grin appeared on Harrison’s face. “I agree. Lead the way, pet.” Jay froze.

 

“ _Oh pet. You look so pretty like this. All spread out for me. Such a good boy,” Harrison purred. Jay moaned around the ball gag in his mouth and tugged at the leather cuffs around his wrists. It had been too long since they had been able to play like this and Harrison was going to make sure Jay remembered his place._

_He opened the chest at the foot of the bed and pulled out a second set of cuffs, securing each of Jay’s feet to the footboard. “You're doing so well pet.” Harrison ran his hands up the younger man's thighs to grasp his weeping cock. A thick metal ring was snug around the base of Jay’s erection, keeping him from coming. And Jay knew it would stay there until Harrison was done._

_The older man smirked up at Jay from his position between Jay’s thighs. “If I could I would keep you like this all the time. Tied up, gagged and ready for me,” he said as he tugged at the plug in the younger man’s ass. Jay’s moans became higher pitched as Harrison pulled the plug almost all the way out, twisting it before thrusting it all the way back in, and pegging the other man’s prostate. A muffled scream tried to escape around the gag and Harrison laughed quietly._

_“You've been such a good boy, pet. I think you deserve a reward,” Harrison said as he yanked the plug out. Grabbing the lube, the older man slicked his own erection and uncuffed Jay’s legs, helping him turn onto his stomach. He guided the younger man onto his hands and knees, forcing his head down between his bound, and now crossed, arms, his ass tipped up towards Harrison. His right hand gripped Jay’s hip, “Are you ready baby? Nod if you're alright.”_

_Jay nodded and Harrison guided his cock into the younger man’s ass, moaning softly at the tightness around his cock. “You feel so good baby. Always so tight around my cock.” Harrison began moving his hips, going deeper with each thrust until his hips met Jay’s. He pulled back, teasing the younger man with short thrusts, never quite hitting that spot that made his nerves light up._

_Harrison reached up and unbuckled the gag. “I want to hear you beautiful,” he groaned out. Jay whined as the older man's thrusts sped up, getting deeper and finally hitting his prostate. “Fuck. Oh fuck sir. Harder sir. Please. Fuck me harder,” Jay said, his voice rough. Harrison pulled out and uncuffed Jay’s hands, “Turn over pet. I want to see you.” The younger man rolled over and pulled his legs up, his elbows locked under his knees._

_“Good boy, Jay. Such a good boy for me.” A moan escaped Jay’s throat as Harrison slid back in, the younger man's hands going to his lover’s shoulders, nails digging in. Harrison threw his head back with a gasp. “Fuck. God, Jay. Do you want to come pet? Do you think you deserve it?” Jay nodded frantically. “Please sir. Harrison. Please!”_

_Reaching down between their bodies, Harrison unlocked the cock ring with a click, “Come for me Jay. Now.” The younger man screamed as spurt after spurt hit his abs. Harrison moaned as Jay’s ass tightened around the older man’s cock and he pulled out to come all over Jay’s stomach. Sitting back on his heels he swiped a finger through the mess and sucked it clean, enjoying the soft sound that escaped Jay’s throat._

 

“Hey. Jay? You alright?” Harrison asked, concern evident in his voice. “Yeah,” Jay said, voice thick. “It's been a long time since you called me that. I...I missed it. Missed us.” They continued walking, finally reaching Jay’s apartment building. He lived on the third floor and their footsteps were loud in the stairwell. “Well, here we are,” Jay said with a grin, as he unlocked his front door.

 

As soon as the door swung shut Harrison was pushing the taller man against it and attacking his mouth. Jay whined and tilted his head to the side, baring his neck to Harrison. “Still such a slut,” the smaller man purred, latching a hand in Jay’s hair, pushing him to his knees. The younger man fell hard, wincing at the shock. Hands came down to guide Jay’s face towards Harrison’s bulging erection.

“Can you still do this without using your hands?” Jay nodded and used his teeth to undo the belt, button and zipper on Harrison’s jeans, moaning when he sees the older man wasn't wearing anything under them. Scooting forward on his knees, Jay clasped his wrists behind his back and buried his nose in the dark curls around the other man’s cock. God he had missed this. Being on his knees for Harrison, letting the other man have control of his pleasure.

“Suck,” Harrison demanded, hands tugging at Jay’s hair and forcing the other man’s mouth to his cock. He moaned as the ex-speedster deep throated him, “This is where you belong. On your knees for me. The Flash, what would your adoring fans think of you if they could see this. Debasing yourself for the man who created the metahumans. The man you were so quick to judge,” Harrison spit the words out and began thrusting into the younger man’s mouth. Holding his head still, Harrison upped the pace of his thrusts, going as deep as he could and holding there, enjoying the contractions of Jay’s throat around his cock.

 

Jay moaned when Harrison began fucking his throat, his eyes fluttering shut as he sank farther onto his knees. “You look so pretty like this pet. Mouth stretched around my cock. Such a good boy,” Harrison moaned out. He slid a booted foot forward and ground the toe against Jay’s erection. “How's your control these days pet? Can you hold off until I say?” Jay nodded and a muffled groan escaped as Harrison applied more pressure to his trapped cock.

“I'm gonna come down your throat and you are going to come in your pants. Because you've been a bad boy pet. And you need to remember your place.” Harrison grit his teeth and shoved his cock down Jay’s throat, the younger man choking slightly. The tightening around his dick was the older man's undoing. He threw his head back and let out a gasp as he came. “Come for me pet. Be my good boy.” Jay began grinding his hips against Harrison’s boot and moaned loudly as he came.

He leaned forward to rest his head against Harrison's thigh as he waited for his breathing and heart rate to normalize. “Come on,” the older man said, helping Jay to his feet. “Bedtime for all old men. Even ex-speedsters.” Jay huffed out a laugh and leaned into Harrison as he directed him to the bedroom. They stripped and both fell on the bed. Jay immediately curled into Harrison, his head on the older man's shoulder.

“I'm sorry for punching you,” Harrison muttered, running his fingers through the younger man's hair. “It's fine. I'm pretty sure I deserved it,” Jay said, his words slightly muffled against the older man's skin. “What a pair we make huh? You know we really do need your help to fight Zoom. Barry is fast but you have the experience. Don't doubt yourself because of me. Please Jay.” Jay sighed, “It's not you. My own insecurities are too blame. But I want to help. And you and me, we make a good team. I love you Harrison Wells.” Harrison sat up and looked down at Jay. “I love you too Jay Garrick.”


End file.
